The Wandering Angels
by 12Frida39
Summary: An angel is found on the edge of Skyworld, and Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit and Viridi are caught in the the worst chain of events they will have ever faced. Join the KIU crew in their gruesome adventures as the past they tried to forget unfolds once more. Pairings: Dark Pit X OC, Pit X OC. I'm still accepting OC's for Fighters in Light vs. Dark tournaments. Chapter 8 coming soon!
1. The Wandering Angels

**Chapter 1**

Her jet-black feathers burned rapidly as he held her with flaming hands, smiling as she screamed in agony and tried desperately to free herself from his grasp. The flames were coming dangerously close to her flesh, and she could already feel the heat starting to singe her back. Looking back at the god that held her, she couldn't help but shed a single tear, knowing he'd betrayed her.

"Why, Pyrrhon?" she sobbed, her anger boiling up inside. "I thought we had a contract."

"Oh, we do," Pyrrhon replied, leaning into the ear of his former apprentice. "But of all people, Alexis, you should know; I never keep contracts."

By this time, Alexis's jet-black wings had completely burned off, and Pyrrhon released his grip on her, and she fell toward the surface. The fire that had seared her wings was now spreading to her tunic. The ground was speeding rapidly into view, and Alexis knew that without her wings to prevent her fall, she was as good as dead. Since Diana was gone, there was no possible way that she could get help.

~_At least I never have to see Featherbrains again, _~ Alexis thought, images of Pit flashing into her mind. ~_Good riddance. Like I wanted to anyway! _~

Something grabbed her, and she snapped her eyes open, expecting to see Pit. Unfortunately, it was, and Alexis immediately started thrashing wildly to free herself from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alexis screeched, trying desperately to loosen his fingers. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Are you sure this is the right person, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, ignoring her completely, evidently talking to the goddess of light.

Yeah, she fits the description," she heard Lady Palutena reply.

"And just why are you suddenly so interested in saving me, Palutena?" Alexis snapped, her impatience on the verge of taking over.

Pit looked at her as though she'd just threatened to pull a knife on him. How could she hear their conversation? She was just an ordinary person!

"I'll explain alter, Pit," Alexis growled. "Anyway, I need an answer, Palutena. I don't have all day!"

"Actually, you do have all day," Lady Palutena replied, a hint of smugness in her voice. She was about to continue when Alexis interrupted, and her tone suggested she was really pissed off.

"I am not coming back to your temple," Alexis screeched, leaning up and biting Pit's hand with such force he had to let go.

She plummeted to the surface, and Pit was about to go after her when a flash of black flew past him. He didn't even need to think about who it was; he knew.

"Pittoo?" Pit queried, his anxiety and curiosity taking over. "How-?"

"Don't ask any questions," Viridi interrupted, taking Pit by complete surprise.

Dark Pit came flying back up with Alexis, who was frowning menacingly. Pit could tell that she was really pissed off now. Although, the way she crossed her arms made her seem like a 5 year-old who'd been given a time out. He had to mentally slap himself to keep from laughing hysterically.

"I'm not staying Palutena," Alexis growled, looking up at Dark Pit. "So just leave me alone."

"I'm only saving you because Diana told me to," Lady Palutena replied cheerfully, although Pit could tell that she was becoming annoyed with her.

At those words, Alexis perked up, her eyes wide with joy. She seemed like a different person altogether.

"Diana's alive?" Alexis chirped, but a moment later, she stopped and frowned again. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"What do you think?" Viridi countered, silencing her for a few minutes.

"That you should shut up," Alexis snapped furiously, earning her a kick in the back from Dark Pit. "OW! Watch where you're aiming; I have third degree burns here!"

Pit gasped as he saw the blood on Dark Pit's sandal, and nearly passed out when he saw more of it staining Alexis's tunic. Wait, she had a tunic? He looked her over a few times and noticed a golden laurel crown on her head which, strangely enough, he hadn't seen earlier. That's when he realized she was an angel, or most likely a servant of the gods. But there was something missing; her wings. Where were they?

"She needs to have her burns tended to," Lady Palutena ordered as Dark Pit and Alexis were teleported back to Palutena's Temple.

Before he knew it, he was back in the familiar surroundings of Skyworld, and he could finally relax. He walked through Palutena's Temple to the infirmary, and when he got to the doorway, he saw something he never expected. Two centurion strong-arms were trying their best to restrain Alexis and get a good enough hold on her. She was thrashing wildly, and although she had lost a lot of blood and she had extensive injuries, she was still quite ferocious. It sent a chill down his spine to think of how strong she was in full health.

"Let go of me you bastards," Alexis screeched, wrenching her arm from one centurion, only to have it grabbed again by a third.

Footsteps sounded from behind Pit, and he watched in confusion as Diana came rushing in, shouting at the centurions.

"If you want to make the right decision, I'd suggest you both let her go," Diana ordered, and the centurions reluctantly released her.

Alexis looked wearily from one centurion to the other, and when her eyes rested on Diana, they widened joyfully.

"DIANA!"

She pulled Diana into a bone-crushing hug, and Pit was still confused as to why she was happy to see her.

"I thought you were dead," Alexis sobbed as Diana returned the hug.

"A centurion found me on one of the surrounding islands," Diana said happily.

While Diana and Alexis chatted on as if they were sisters, Lady Palutena and Viridi walked in. As soon as Viridi saw Alexis, she glared at her so furiously, it was impossible to imagine that she didn't want to kill her right then and there. Alexis looked to the doorway, and her eyes narrowed even more menacingly than Pit had seen them so far.

"You again," Alexis growled. "I thought we'd settled this earlier."

"My troops carried me here," Viridi countered, raising one of her hands to her waist where many bandages were wrapped around her waist. "It turns out the 'fatal injury' you gave me, was nothing more than a mere scratch."

Alexis walked slowly towards her, all the while, keeping her gaze fixed on the goddess of nature. When she was within arm's reach, she stopped, and before anyone could question her actions, she began to raise her right arm, her fist clenched. As she lifted it, flames burst from her palm and surrounded her entire right hand. Pit realized her intentions and raced toward her to intercept her attack as fast as he could before it was too late.

He launched himself in between Alexis and Viridi, just before her flaming fist came down on him. If it hadn't been for him, Viridi would probably have suffered a wave of agonizing pain. Instead, that pain was now upon him, and it took all he had just to refrain from screaming to his heart's content. The flames were searing through his tunic, and he knew it was the end. This was it, this was the end of him, he was going to… Wait, the flames weren't burning at all, they were just there, doing nothing, almost as if they were a mere figment of his imagination.

"Pit, are you alright?" Lady Palutena demanded, not daring to touch him, thinking that the flames were real.

Her eyes were wide in terror as she watched her angel lie motionless on the floor. The flames went out just as rapidly as they had been set upon him, and Lady Palutena heaved a sigh of relief as she saw that her angel was unharmed.

Lady Palutena glanced over to Alexis, and she was aghast when she saw the look of horror on her face. It was almost as if she hadn't intended to harm Pit. Although this was a very shocking matter, there were other factors to consider. Alexis had originally intended to harm Viridi, the goddess of nature, and that was unforgivable. Without even realizing it, Lady Palutena called in four centurion strong-arms and ordered them to take Alexis to a secluded confinement room in the lower level of the temple. As the centurions forcefully dragged Alexis away, she fought viciously, and just before she was pulled out of sight, Lady Palutena saw her mouth the words, 'I'm sorry.'

She knew what Alexis meant when she said this, though it had happened 13 years ago. Secretly, she would never forgive her, but Lady Palutena knew that she was truly sorry for her actions, and at some point, she would eventually have to forgive her.

~_No, I can't, ~_ Lady Palutena thought, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the idea. ~_I mustn't forgive her, not after she tried to kill him. ~_


	2. Transparency Isn't the Best Solution

**Chapter 2**

There was a knock on the door, and Alexis responded with the only thing she could think of.

"Go away," Alexis snapped, turning away from the door and looking out the only barred window in her confinement room. "If you have food, leave it by the door."

The door opened, and through the window's reflection, she saw the one person she would never have expected in a million years. Not bothering to turn around, Alexis lowered her head to hide her expression.

"Well, if it isn't the Goddess of Light, Palutena," Alexis muttered ungratefully. "I thought you didn't want to hear the mention of my name, let alone come see me in person."

Just behind Lady Palutena, Pit appeared in the doorway, and, no surprise, he was followed by Dark Pit. Knowing the two of them more than they cared to, Alexis knew that they would never leave Lady Palutena's side, especially considering what happened with the Chaos Kin.

Dark Pit was the first to speak.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

Alexis avoided his gaze, and turned her head. She nearly thought she was dreaming when she heard the voice of Pit's deepest desire.

~My wish would be to fly by myself, ~ the voice echoed cheerfully.

After a moment of thought, Alexis turned on her heel and walked over to Pit.

So you still can't fly on your own huh, Pit Stain?" Alexis chided smugly, walking around him in slow circles. She stopped behind him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I can change that."

"Really?" Pit asked enthusiastically, turning to face her.

Alexis nodded and turned to her closet that was considerably small, and reached inside. Running her hand along the back wall, she found the secret compartment where she kept her precious dagger. When Alexis took the dagger out, Palutena immediately pulled Pit back before she could react.

"You're not coming anywhere near him with that," Lady Palutena ordered angrily.

"Palutena," Alexis said calmly, looking the goddess straight in the eyes. "I swear on my life that I would never intentionally kill someone without reason."

Before Lady Palutena could refuse, Alexis went over to Pit, and motioned for Dark Pit to help her.

"Pin him against a wall, please," Alexis demanded, ensuring her blade was sharp.

"With pleasure," Dark Pit responded, slamming Pit face-first into the nearest wall without any hesitation.

Pit struggled with all his might to break free of Dark Pit's grasp. His many attempts ended in failure. With all the strength he had left, Pit loosened one of his arms and immediately elbowed Dark Pit in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

However, his freedom was short-lived, for Alexis slammed him back into the wall much harder. She held his hands behind his back, and although he'd already used most of his energy, Pit struggled to free himself once again.

His feeble attempts were instantly restrained as Alexis torturously twisted his right arm, bringing streams of tears as the agony continued.

"If you don't want your wings cut off," Alexis hissed in Pit's ear. "I suggest you keep still, and don't move a muscle, unless I say otherwise."

As Pit fought his own instincts to keep himself from moving, Alexis held him against the wall as she wrapped her good-luck necklace around the handle of her dagger.

Dark Pit and Lady Palutena watched in horror and awe as Alexis carefully dug her blade into Pit's back. Her concentration was amazing! Just then, Dark Pit noticed something in the reflection of the dagger; one of Alexis's eyes had gone completely black. How had that happened, and what did it mean? He answered his own question just moments later. It had to be some sort of x-ray power, or something.

"I've almost got it," Alexis muttered.

~Crunch! ~

When the dagger came out of Pit's back, a small, crimson red, marble-like tumour was lodged on the end of it.

"Is that it?" Palutena questioned, looking disdainfully at her precious angel.

"No, I'm afraid it's only one," Alexis replied with a long sigh. "And these things are a really good source of protein," she commented, eating the tumour right off her dagger. She chuckled slightly when she saw Pit's blue eyes staring right at her, stretched wide in terror.

"Don't worry," Alexis reassured him. "There's only one more."

Pit seemed to relax a little, but there was a worried glint that still lingered in his blue stare.

When Alexis removed the other marble-like tumour and ate it as well, Lady Palutena heaved a sigh of relief as she saw that Pit was still alive. Although there was the occasional trickle of blood down his back, he was quite energetic from the looks of it.

"Keep still you numbskull," Alexis hollered, chasing Pit in tight circles with a large roll of bandages. After a while, she gave up and stood beside Dark Pit and Lady Palutena. For a few minutes, the three of them stood there, simply watching Pit run around in circles, his heart aflame with delight, and the Alexis cleared her throat.

"Who's betting he'll bleed to death if he doesn't stop running around like an idiot?" Alexis yelled with a deliberately loud voice.

It was like watching a car trying to brake while going 100km/h through a giant puddle. Pit skidded to a halt, but had gone slightly further than he'd intended. Had Palutena not been standing where she was, he would have gotten a nosebleed after running into the wall.

"Watch it, Featherbrains," Alexis said, wrapping the bandages around the contours of Pit's wings. "Don't just take off. You need to let your wings rest so the flight nerves can have a chance to connect to your central nervous system."

As the last of the bandages were tied, taped and pinned, Pit slumped onto his knees and promptly fell forward. Before anyone could utter a sound, the unconscious angel began snoring loudly.

"I'll get him," Dark Pit sighed, picking up his twin and leaving Alexis all alone with Lady Palutena.

After a minute of standing in silence, Lady Palutena turned toward the door, but she stopped and turned back to Alexis. She was pacing back and forth, muttering darkly to herself, and every once in a while, she would slam her fist into the wall.

"I have to go," Lady Palutena told Alexis, hoping she was listening. "We need to set up for the Light vs Dark season."

"Someone needs to fill in for him," Alexis snapped.

Lady Palutena looked at her, expecting her comment to have nothing to do with Pit's participating in the Light vs Dark tournament. She was dead wrong.

"You can't be serious," Lady Palutena retorted, her voice quivering with fear and uncertainty.

"If Pit goes into a Light versus Dark match, he could run the highest risk of being permanently grounded. At this point, if he were to participate in the next match... There's no doubt that he could very likely die."

This came as news to Lady Palutena. Sure, Pit would die every once in a while, and she would revive him, but what Alexis was telling her was the reality of life.

"Diana can replace him for now," Alexis confirmed before Lady Palutena could object.

Given that Alexis and Diana were sisters, and they were both angels, they could stand in for the Light or Dark team's angel. Palutena knew that the two of them were no match for Pit and Dark Pit combined, and she wanted to refuse, but the decision was made, and all she could do now was to sit back and watch the confusion unfold like a massive explosion.


	3. The Past Begins to Unfold

**Chapter 3**

The Dark team waited for orders from their angel, Dark Pit, who sat casually on the bench, polishing a pair of Viridi Claws while waiting for the last Fighter on their team. Beside him, the newest Fighter to join their team, Darren, was watching the angel intently. Dark Pit seemed to take notice of this, and he set the claws down.

"You all right, kid?" he asked, noticing a slight hint of fear as Darren continued to stare at the claws.

After a minute, he looked at Dark Pit, and then immediately looked down.

"Sorry," Darren said apologetically. "It's just… The claws reminded me of…" He trailed off and looked away, his gaze swamped with embarrassment.

"Reminded you of what" Dark Pit insisted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's all right; nobody's going to laugh at you."

By this time, all the chatter in the armory had died down to an eerie silence as everyone waited for Darren's response. It was a while before he could gather his courage. When he finally turned his head to look Dark Pit in the eyes, his emerald green gaze was filled with pure terror.

"Livn' Hell," Darren muttered fearfully.

"Livn' Hell?!" one of the older Fighters echoed in disbelief. "The dude's just a myth. No one's ever seen him-."

"Shut up, Ayden," Dark Pit interrupted, flashing him a glare as if it could kill him. "I have seen Livn' Hell for myself!" He shouted, addressing the rest of the Dark team. "I saw him defeat Pit time and time again, using one of two claws, taking him down with a melee combo."

Another Fighter stood up and raised her voice over the chatter that had built up.

"That's impossible," the Fighter hollered, instantly silencing the crowd and turning to Dark Pit, alight with smug defiance. "No living Fighters have ever accomplished a full melee combo with one claw, let alone try to attempt it. Besides, what was Livn' Hell doing with the other claw anyway? Attacking another Fighter?"

"Precisely, Melaya," Dark Pit retorted with such force that Melaya sat down again. "My point is; believe. All of you should take this into account, and I'm not saying you absolutely have to. However, I'd advise you all to keep in mind that Livn' Hell exists. Because you never know, he might just end up-."

"Being your team mate!"

The door slammed open with such force that everyone jumped, looking over.

"Finally," Dark Pit sighed, and grabbed a clipboard with the schedule. "Name?"

The Fighter didn't answer and simply walked over to the armory and carefully eyed each weapon available. He took the Palutena Blade that was near the top of the shelf.

"Hello?" Dark Pit insisted. "I need your name before the match starts!"

"Cray," the Fighter said rather inattentively, while looking at his weapon's stats, and going wide-eyed when he saw 5 stars in melee and 4.5 stars in ranged. "I'll be back in a few moments."

With that, Cray reached for his power belt and disappeared in a flash.

"Weird," Dark Pit muttered, preparing to write on the attendance sheet when he heard a loud battle cry, followed closely by high-pitched screaming.

Cray reappeared in the doorway, breathless with laughter, and he shouted down the hall at the Light team.

"That's what you get for last year, Pit," Cray hollered, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Dark Pit looked at Cray in amazement as the Fighter sat down on the bench next to Darren and continued to laugh hysterically. As he replaced the clipboard on the top shelf, Pit stormed into the armory and promptly walked over to Cray. His hair was extremely ruffled up, and some of it in the back was slightly charred and still smoking. Before Dark Pit had the chance to react, Pit delivered a hard right hook to Cray's jaw. The whole room was waiting in tense silence for Cray's reaction. For a moment it seemed as though every person had turned to stone, and then, the familiar cheer rose up, growing louder and louder.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Even Dark Pit, Ayden and Darren had joined the cheer. Minutes passed before the crowd gave up cheering and watched in dismay as Cray kneeled down and bowed respectively to Pit. The angel smiled triumphantly and turned to leave.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Cray kicked open his treasure chest, containing his favorite Silver Bow, and launched himself at Pit, pinning the angel to the ground. He broke his bow into two swords, and crossed them over Pit's neck in the shape of an 'X'. Cray's eyes were flaming green marbles, fueled by the fires of battle. As he raised one of his swords for the kill, Pit saw an opportunity to lash out. He kicked Cray in the face, nearly hitting him in the throat, and knocking his helmet clean off. There was a flurry of light-brown hair, and a female voice reached Pit's ears.

"Damn you, Featherbrains," Alexis screeched, wiping the blood from the nosebleed he'd given her.

Lady Palutena appeared in the doorway, but instead of interfering, she stood there and didn't say a word as the scene before her began to calm down a little.

"Alexis, you can't play unless you're filing in," Dark Pit said, taking authority. "No more than one angel is allowed to participate in Light versus Dark."

"How is she an angel?" Ayden questioned, as Alexis got up and sorrowfully began to remove her armor. "She doesn't even have any wings!"

"Oh, believe me, she does," Pit replied smugly, removing his laurel crown and walking slowly over to Alexis. "You just can't see them."

Before Pit could place his laurel crown on Alexis's head, Lady Palutena shouted for him to stop. As everyone looked at her in shock and amazement, Diana appeared behind the goddess.

"Alexis," Diana shouted gleefully.

Alexis looked up, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a piercing shriek. When she had looked up, Pit's laurel crown had been inches from her head, and now it sat just above her ears, causing her agonizing pain. She collapsed to the floor and curled herself protectively into a tight ball. The Light team rushed in and watched in horror as Alexis screeched ever louder. Moments later, there was a sickening pop, and a pair of jet-black wings sprouted from her back. Pit reached out a hand to help her, but she returned his laurel crown and dragged herself away from him.

"Get away from me," Alexis sobbed, tears of agony streaming down her cheeks.

Diana pushed through the crowd, and wrapped her arms around her sister, who seemed to calm her slightly, but the tears kept coming.

Dark Pit noticed something, and he nearly gasped out loud when the realization dawned on him. Her legs weren't moving at all; they just hung there, limp and useless, and it seemed as though they weren't even a part of her body anymore. Lady Palutena walked over with a Drink of the Gods in her hand. Alexis took it and drank the whole thing, and most of the pain subsided.

"Can you get up?" Lady Palutena asked, extending her hand out to help her up.

Alexis looked from the goddess to her legs and let out a sigh of defeat, shaking her head.

"Lady Palutena, I say this with the deepest respect," Alexis sighed, looking at the goddess with a tear forming in her eyes as some of the pain returned. "But if I could feel my legs, I would gladly slap the smile from the captain of you guard!"

Everyone turned their attention to Pit, who was smiling from ear to ear. His smile immediately turned to shame and embarrassment. As Pit cast a swift glance at Alexis, she was smiling deviously, and he swore he could see her legs moving.

"She's lying," Pit exclaimed, watching as Alexis displayed the best look of utter confusion he'd ever seen. "She's perfectly fine!"

The attention returned back to Alexis, and everyone gasped in shock as she stood up and kept her balance.

"Heh," Pit scoffed in disbelief. "So she can stand on her own. I'd say she's fine, Lady Palutena."

"I'm not standing on my own, Featherbrains," Alexis barked.

Strangely enough, she was right! Her jet-black wings were flapping rhythmically behind her. Pit sighed in despair when he remembered he still couldn't fly yet.

"Don't worry, Pit," Alexis reassured him, using his real name for the first time in weeks. "One more week and you'll be able to fly."

With those words, the doors to the arena opened, both teams grabbed their weapons and ran out as one. The arena stretched vast and gloomy before them, with pillars erupting from the floor and the ceiling, connecting with each other in the middle. Darren recognized this place as the Cave of Spirits. His teammates consisted of Ayden, Melaya and himself.

"Watch out," Melaya whispered in Darren's ear, her own voice wavering fearfully. "They say that Livn' Hell's spirit lives within the walls of the Cave of Spirits, and he tries to possess the weak of heart."

"We can worry about that later, Melaya," Ayden snapped. "More importantly, the match hasn't started yet!"

As if in response to the teams' questioning fears, the announcer said the one thing Darren would never have wanted to hear.

"Fighters; Light and Dark," the announcer's voice boomed, resonating throughout the Cave of Spirits. "It has been 13 years since the day Livn' Hell's demise. As a result, the first Light versus Dark match of the season will be held in the Cave of Spirits, where you now stand. I wish you all good luck, may the best team win, but most importantly…" There was an eerie silence for an instant, and then, without any warning whatsoever, the Cave of Spirits went pitch black. The announcer's voice came back and uttered the bone chilling words, "May the gods have mercy on your souls!" And with those last words, the Livn' Hell Light vs. Dark match began.


	4. The Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 4**

The cafeteria was empty apart from Alexis and some of her fellow Fighters from the Dark team. Everyone else was either out in the Practice Range or in a Light vs. Dark match. Pit stood by the doors to his team's armory, waiting for the next match to end. When the Light team's cheers of defiance welled up from the arena, Alexis got up from her lunch break and headed into the Light team armory to greet and congratulate her sister on yet another successful win. Lady Palutena had taken Alexis to the infirmary to get her spine fixed, and by the time she returned, Diana had already won fourteen consecutive LVD matches.

Dark Pit emerged from his own team's armory and walked over to Pit.

"That's the fifteenth match they've won," Pit stated.

"I know, don't remind me," Dark Pit snapped with a sour tone. "It's almost like she's invincible!" He was obviously referring to Diana.

"Look out," Alexis cautioned, rushing out of the Light team armory and going back to her lunch.

Diana followed sleepily, and Pit took her by the arm and dragged her to an unoccupied bench, while Dark Pit went over and sat down with Alexis.

"What gives?" Diana complained, looking disdainfully at the all-you-can-eat buffet. "I need lunch. I'M STARVING!"

Pit clapped his hand over her mouth and looked around frantically, hoping that no one had overheard.

"I need you to tell me something," Pit demanded.

"I'm all ears, Featherbrains," Diana replied with a rather snappy edge.

"Is Alexis, in any way, related to Livn' Hell?" Pit asked tentatively, looking a little too desperate to find the answer.

Diana froze, her mind going blank except for her sister's warning before the previous match. ~_Whatever you do, Diana, do not tell him anything about me!_ ~ That's what her sister had said, and she intended to do just that.

"Hunger calls and I answer," Diana concluded, getting up from the bench and heading off toward the cafeteria.

The buffet table was just within sight when Diana felt Pit's firm hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to know about it so much, why don't you ask her yourself?" Diana snapped, turning to face Pit.

His lips met hers, and no matter how hard she tried, Diana couldn't pull herself away. Pit's grip was too strong for her to break, seeing as she was still quite exhausted from taking on two Dark Fighters at a time. Just as Pit's tongue tickled her lower lip, she could only manage one thought before his tongue invaded her mouth.

~_What the hell?_ ~

Back over at the lunch tables, Alexis was chatting with Dark Pit, and he was daring her for another arm wrestle. She refused, and felt slightly guilty when he sighed in despair.

"If you want to know so much, why don't you ask her yourself?"

Alexis looked over by the secretary's desk and her anger immediately took a skyrocketing leap for the heavens. She had turned just in time to see Diana turn to face Pit, and the unthinkable happened; he kissed her. No matter how many times the image played over in her mind, Alexis couldn't suppress a shudder of disgust. Dark Pit looked at Alexis, and then to the scene she was looking at quite furiously.

"I'll be right back," Alexis growled, getting up from her lunch once again, although this time, she wasn't cheerful at all.

She began to run toward Pit, spreading her wings as they started to glow with an orange tint. Her power was transferring to her wings, and yet, as she grabbed Pit by the collar of his tunic, she could feel an unknown kind of power spreading throughout her body. It was almost as if the past was coming back to her in this very moment.

Before anyone could look to see what was going on, Alexis flew straight up and through the roof. Diana stared up in fear as her sister flew higher and higher, until she was out of sight.

"Can you see her?" Dark Pit asked frantically, rushing to her side and looking up through the massive hole Alexis had created.

Diana shook her head, and her eyes filled with tears when she thought of what her sister might do to Pit.

Air rushed past Pit's ears as Alexis flew higher and higher. He didn't know how high they had already gone, but when they finally stopped, he dared to look down. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that the Light vs. Dark stadium was so small, it seemed to be a mere dot.

"We're about 3582619 feet from the ground," Alexis growled, her anger becoming evident, not only in her voice, but also by how tightly she gripped the collar of his tunic. "So, Featherbrains, unless you want me to drop you into a cave of pointed stones; stay away from my sister!"

~_Help me Lady Palutena_, ~ Pit thought in petrified fear, hoping the goddess of light could hear him.

As if she could read his mind, Alexis whispered in his ear as she dove down, commencing a suicide dive.

"Your precious goddess can't save you now, Pit!"

The Light versus Dark stadium sped into view, and as they descended, fire surrounded them like a blanket of painful warmth.

"Die, Featherbrains!"

In the reflection of a skylight, Pit just barely caught sight of something red that wrapped almost all the way around Alexis's head in the familiar form a laurel crown. Thinking back to the years of Livn' Hell… He remembered! Livn' Hell was the only one in Skyworld's records who had such an ominous character. It was ironic that this could be happening, seeing as it was the 13th year since Livn' Hell died, and his spirit tended to possess the weak of heart. But how was that even possible? Alexis wasn't weak of heart at all, in fact, she was a lot stronger than Pit and his twin combined!

As Alexis slammed Pit into the floor of the LVD stadium, he realized who Alexis was, and who'd she'd been since the beginning: Livn' Hell. He had to tell Lady Palutena before Skyworld came to ruin from Livn' Hell's actions, her presence, but most of all, she had to pay dearly for the time when she'd attempted to kill him. Pit reminded himself that he would personally see to it that she was severely punished.

His consciousness was already starting to slip when he heard Lady Palutena calling to him.

"Pit, are you okay?" Lady Palutena asked, lightly shaking Pit to see if he would wake. "Say something!"

The angel let out a painful moan, and the words that came out were barely any more than a whisper as he attempted to warn his goddess.

"Livn' Hell… Alexis."

When Pit fell silent and eerily still, the whole crowd that had gathered around him remained in tense silence as the lights flickered once, twice, once more, and went out. Dark Pit saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he looked to see Alexis standing a little ways off, her head bowed and her hair covering her eyes. Lady Palutena heard the dark angel start a sentence, but before he could even utter a word, there was a soft thud, and Lady Palutena looked over to see him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Ominous laughter sounded from somewhere behind the group and they all jumped when they saw Alexis much closer than anyone would have liked. Lady Palutena stood up and looked her in the eyes. She seemed a little different than before, and now that the goddess of light stood about a foot from her, she saw what had changed. Lady Palutena gasped inwardly when she realized who Alexis resembled.

Alexis now wore the same outfit as any angel would usually wear, yet the colors were black, purple, red and little hints of silver here and there. Lady Palutena knew this tunic all too well, and now that it was registered in her head, she knew who she had been since the beginning. Alexis was the child she had allowed to participate in Light versus Dark, the child who loathed Pit with her very soul, who protected her until the last minute, and yet she had betrayed Lady Palutena in the end. Alexis was her worst enemy, rival and nightmare all at once. She was the one, the only, Livn' Hell.

"Livn' Hell," Lady Palutena hissed, looking at her former servant with such hatred that she almost flinched. "You're no longer to come back to Skyworld, as I recall, and yet here you are again. Why?"

Livn' Hell smirked and looked from the goddess of Light to the two angels that had passed out and back.

"Face it, Lady Palutena," Livn' Hell muttered smugly, her eyes aglow with pride. "You need me. But right now, I think we should focus on the captain of your guard."

Without another word, Livn' Hell picked up the two angels and kicked open the double oak doors, and flew off before anyone could object.


	5. Lies are Revealed, Punishments Are Made

Dark Pit woke up to find himself in Palutena's Temple, with Pit dreaming happily beside him. It was late afternoon by the looks of it, and looking quickly to the nearest window, he saw... Livn' Hell! Just standing by the window, her jet-black wings folded and a blood red laurel crown sitting just above her ears. Without turning around, she spoke to him.

"You're fine, no injuries, and you can go get something to eat if you're hungry," was the first thing she said. "If you need to, you can go outside to get some fresh air."

Dark Pit could only think of one other thing aside from a tempting plate of pancakes and bacon. He got up just as Livn' Hell turned toward the door.

"They say you have the worst reputation of any angel," Dark Pit said aloud, and she stopped on the spot. "But why are you being so nice to me?"

Livn' Hell turned toward Dark Pit and looked at him with crimson-red eyes that seemed to bore into him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to look away. She took a step toward him and kept coming. Dark Pit's heart skipped a few beats when he saw the softness in her eyes.

"Livn' Hell isn't my real name," she whispered. "It was my stage name in LVD. I always have been, and always will be, Alexis. The day you were told that Diana and I had left, it was all a lie. I had become an angel at such a young age that I was forced up to age 14. When Cray and Drake came along, that was Diana and I. We had to make the whole thing up under Palutena's orders."

It shocked Dark Pit to learn this information, but at the same time, he was even more shocked that Alexis had been practically by his side the whole time.

"After all that," Alexis continued, coming ever closer to Dark Pit. "I remembered that I owed Lady Palutena an apology for trying to harm Viridi. I never intended to harm anyone, but sometimes I try to hard to conceal my emotions with merciless anger and willingness to fight someone, goddess, angel or human, and that leads to unpredictable spurts of anger."

Just then, Alexis went over to one of the empty hospital beds, sat down and began crying. Dark Pit couldn't bear to see her cry like this, and without even thinking twice, he went over and sat down beside her, instantly pulling her into a hug. She seemed to calm down slightly, yet it was quite a while before she stopped crying altogether. When Alexis wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes, she was still sobbing a little when she said the one thing no one would ever expected from her.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo," she sobbed silently, looking into his eyes and nearly breaking down into tears once more as she saw the sympathy in his gaze, forcing herself to look away. "I never should have come back to Skyworld. I don't belong here; I never have, I never did, and I never will!"

Alexis broke out into endless tears once again, burying her head in Dark Pit's shoulder. He held her close and gently stroked the back of her head in an effort to calm her.

"Damn it, Alexis," Dark Pit snapped. "That's not true, and you know it. You and Diana are the best Fighters in Light versus Dark, and your teams need you. Livn' Hell and Murdr'd are the ones they remember, and some of us even know you as great friends. My point is; you and Diana have always been brought to fame, not only because you're the best LVD Fighters, but because you were always so cheerful when you were young."

After a few minutes of thought, Alexis nodded in agreement as her tears began to fade.

"'Hell," Dark Pit continued, sounding even more cheerful than normal. "I even remember your annoying punch line that the two of you made up, just for the laughs."

This sparked a flame in Alexis and she perked up.

"Livn' Hell, Murdr'd-."

"PIT!" The obnoxious angel barked in his sleep, as though he had been listening the whole time.

"Exactly," Dark Pit finished, smiling when Alexis laughed at her own punch line, remembering how funny it was when Pit would never truly understand what it truly meant.

Dark Pit hugged Alexis tightly once more and whispered in her ear.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he whispered, his heart pounding anxiously as he waited for her response.

She looked up at him, and although she said nothing aloud, Dark Pit knew that she was going to stay just by the softness in her eyes, mixed in with tears of happiness. Before the thought even came to her mind, Alexis leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. They sat there for quite some time, kissing each other, unaware that Pit was silently watching them. Though his face was smug at the prospect of a new way to get Dark Pit to do his bidding, he was furious that his twin got all the girls, but then again, there was always Diana. He closed his eyes, growing bored of the scene before him, and before he drifted off to sleep again, a dark thought crossed his mind.

~Alexis will pay dearly for what she did to Viridi,~ Pit thought wearily, the clutches of sleep dragging him into darkness.

... ... ... ... ...

The days passed, and the whole of Skyworld was anxious to see if Pit's wings could truly enable him to fly on his own. Everyone was gathered outside of Palutena's Temple as soon as Pit stepped out with Dark Pit, Alexis, Diana and even Lady Palutena. The crowd fell silent as Pit stretched his wings and leaped into the air. Whoops and cheers erupted from the crowd below as he flew off into the sky, making loops around the temple, performing a suicide dive, and landing perfectly.

It was at that moment that he remembered what he'd promised himself the other night before falling asleep. Turning to Lady Palutena, his eyes burning with furious revenge, he walked up to her and looked his precious goddess in the eyes. He whispered something in her ear that Alexis and Diana couldn't hear, and as they moved closer to tyr and hear what he was saying, he walked over to Dark Pit and faced him menacingly.

"Meet me in the Rail Temple after the next match," Pit growled, grabbing Alexis by the arm and flying off without waiting for a response.


	6. The Truth I Can't Take It Anymore!

**Chapter 6**

The Dark team was riled up about the next match, and everyone was waiting for Dark Pit to show up. When the doors slammed open and the room went silent, everyone gasped when they saw Livn' Hell, without her team's customary armour on. She was clad in her usual attire; black bodysuit, cut off above her knees and around her shoulders, and her signature midnight purple tunic, topped with a blazing red laurel crown and matching earrings and silver ruby encrusted necklace.

"Where's Dark Pit?" Ayden questioned her immediately, flinching when she glared at him. "And why are you here?"

"He's trying to talk Featherbrains out of something," she replied, addressing the whole group as she spoke. "And I'm his stand in."

"What's the dispute about?" another Dark Fighter asked.

"Honestly, if I knew what it was about, I'd tell you," Livn' Hell sighed, looking for her treasure chest. "But if I had to take a guess, I'd say it has something to do with my being here in general."

As she found her treasure chest and opened it up, Darren heard her shout something that he was sure would be highly punished for if Lady Palutena didn't consider her as 'an exception'.

"Alright," Livn' Hell shouted, her anger swelling ever higher. "Who thought it'd be funny to take my Wolf Claws?" No one said anything. "Whoever has 'em, I need 'em back right now!" Still no response. Calming down a little, Livn' Hell looked at every Fighter in turn.

"Does anyone happen to know where they are, or who took them?"

Darren slowly raised his hand, and when Livn' Hell saw how terrified he was, she instantly softened.

"Hey, kid," she said quietly, sitting down beside him and smiling. "It's alright, I won't get mad at ya." He didn't respond and just tried to avoid her eyes.

"What's your name?" Livn' Hell asked.

At this point, he finally found the courage to look her in the eyes.

"D-Darren," he stammered, trying desperately to hide his fear of her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Darren," she whispered. "Livn' Hell is only my stage name. My real name is Alexis."

Darren seemed to forget his fear for a moment, but it only came back when he realized what she was going to ask him.

"Now," Alexis said, changing the subject rather abruptly. "Do you know who has my Wolf Claws?" Nothing. "It's okay, Darren, I won't get mad at you."

"Pit," Darren replied, his fear making his voice tremble a bit. "He took them earlier."

Alexis nodded appreciatively and straightened up.

"Of course he did," she sighed heavily, and before leaving, she ruffled Darren's hair. "Thanks bud, you're a life saver."

The Dark team was silent while they listened to Alexis as she stomped through the lobby, around a corner, and began screaming at Pit.

"Give me my claws," she screeched at the angel. "No, I... Just shut up and listen to me!"

"Alexis-."

"You're not a part of this, Pittoo. Now give me my Wolf Claws you damned idiot!"

There was a loud slap, and the Dark team broke out in hysterical laughter when they heard Pit scream like a helpless little girl. Alexis walked in casually with her claws armed and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Alexis," Dark Pit shouted, entering the armoury. "Get your armour on."

"Gotcha," Alexis replied happily, turning to her treasure chest once again.

Dark Pit looked at Darren, who didn't have a weapon yet. The rookie was looking at the ground shamefully, and he got an idea, but Alexis had noticed this too and was already handing Darren her new Aquarius Blade. The boy looked at her in shock and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"You keep it," Alexis said with a laugh. "I've got too many weapons as it is."

"Now that we're all prepared," Dark Pit announced, turning on the spot to look at the rest of his team. "Let's try to win this match for the record breaker."

"Not just _any_ record breaker," Alexis added, giving Dark Pit a pat on the back. "The first record breaker with _me_ in it. It'll sure be something if we do win this match, though."

"Why? We've got you on our team now, so why would we lose?" Darren said thoughtfully.

The whole room went silent as Alexis looked at Darren as if the answer to his question was obvious. Dark Pit knew what she was going to say an instant before she said it.

"Her sister Diana is on the Light team," he whispered in Darren's ear. The rookie didn't seem to understand what he meant. "She's Murdr'd."

Darren now knew what this meant. Livn' Hell and Murdr'd could match each other in power and in strength, and they were much more powerful than Pit and his twin combined, even if it was only one of the two sisters, they still wouldn't stand a chance. Whilst Darren was lost in thought, Alexis walked over to him and slung one of her arms across his shoulders. He looked at her in shock as hse raised her voice and shouted the one sentence that anyone would expect from her.

"Let's make this quick, boys," Alexis shouted, getting more into her Livn' Hell character. "LIGHT ASS IS ON THE MENU TONIGHT!"

Within seconds of her saying this, the doors to the arena swung open and Darren ran out with Alexis and Ayden, of whom were cheering loudly, including Darren, whose spirits had been lifted.

The Rail Temple lay before them, and as soon as the game started, Darren took off in pursuit of a Light Fighter that had caught his eye. The Fighter had a Ninja Palm, and Darren having his new Aquarius Blade, knew that his opponent wouldn't stand a chance. He ran in for a melee dash attack, but the Fighter dodged and continued on toward Ayden, of whom was already occupied by another Light Fighter equipped with a Magnus Club. Darren ran after Ninja Palm and tackled her from behind. The Fighter yelped in surprise and turned on him as soon as she regained her balance. Darren recognized the Light Fighter as Lunar, the most experienced female Fighter on the Light team, other than Murdr'd. He dashed around behond her and attacked from behind, sending her flying up, up ,up, until she was replaced by a wing-shaped gravestone.

Without waiting for where she reappeared, Darren searched around for another enemy. Just as he caught sight of someone with a Darkness Bow, one of his team mates shouted at him.

"Duck!" Alexis shouted, dashing forward and sending a charged shot straight for someone behind him.

It turns out that Lunar could really hold a grudge during a match. Darren watched in awe as Alexis slashed up the Lgiht Fighter with amazing speed. A wave of horror swept over him as he saw the brute with the Magnus Club break away from a melee clash with Ayden and head directly for Alexis. Darren was too far away to run in and help, but he ran in anyway. If he could get ther and help his team mate, he wouldn't have to worry about whether he was fast enough or not.

Before he could go more than three steps, he saw what Dark Pit had told him about last time. Alexis kept one of her claws slashing furiously at Lunar, while she blasted the the Magnus club brute with a powerful charge shot. Darren kept running and got there in to knock Magnus Club back with a melee dash attack. Alexis finished Lunar off and looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, helping Ayden up after being knocked to the ground one too many times.

Within minutes, their team was losing badly, although it had seemed like they were winning.

"Dark Pit is here," the announcer boomed as Ayden was sent flying and replaced by a traditional wing-shaped gravestone.

Alexis kicked away the Light Fighter with the Darkness Bow and ran toward the light sound of Dark Pit's theme that had started up.

Moments later, the life gauge that belonged to the Light team was dropping rapidly. Darren looked around and saw that Alexis had successfully collected all the pieces of the Daybreak.

"Pit is here," the announcer bellowed as the sound of Dark Pit's theme increased by the presence of both angels.

Darren saw a flurry of pink and blue as Pit sped past him with a pair of Fairy Orbitars, apparently not noticing him. He took this chance to sneak up behind him, blasting the Light angel with a forward dash charged shot. He mentally threw a party when it hit the angel square in the back of the head. Rushing up, Darren ran in for a melee combo and caught a glimpse of Alexis coming his way. She was still far away, so Darren did his best to keep Pit focused on him.

As soon as Alexis came in and attacked with furious melee combos, another Light Fighter came racing toward her for about the fiftieth time in the whole match. The Fighter had a pair of Beam Claws, and Darren froze. He'd entirely forgotten about Murdr'd, the Light team legend. When Darren regained his senses, he ran over to intercept the Fighter before she could reach Alexis. He knew that if Murdr'd so much as interfered with Alexis's targeted victim, they would end up losing the match. It was a good thing that Darren had come in when he did, because just when Murdr'd was going to slash him to pieces, Alexis defeated Pit and the match was won.

When the teams were teleported back to their respective armouries and headed out into the cafeteria, the other members of the Dark team were cheering and giving Darren pats on the back. He was puzzled as to why they were congratulating him when it was Alexis who had won them the match. Almost as if it were on cue, Alexis walked up to him and swung her arm up over his shoulders again. Just like in the armoury, she raised her voice to the rest of the crowd in the cafeteria.

"To Darren," Alexis cheered, throwing her left fist in the air, followed immediately by thirteen others. "Livn' Hell specials for the team; my treat!"

Just before Darren could sit down to enjoy a plate overflowing with waffles, french fries, blackberries and chips, the lights in the cafeteria went out, leaving everyone in absolute darkness. Seconds later, Darren felt soft feathers brush against his cheek, followed very closely by a muffled shriek from Alexis. Before he could process what was going on, both teams were teleported back into the Rail Temple.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ayden, Brett, Darren, Melaya, Tayler, Desirae, Rosa, Dalton, Keyt, Cray, Drake and Lunar were all gathered in the Rail Temple, all of them looking just as bewildered as Dark Pit felt. Somehow, though, his gut instinct was telling him that whatever reason they were gathered here for wasn't going to end well at all. The Light team was also amongst the crowd of people, which included Diana, but as Dark Pit recounted all the members of his own team, his heart stopped when he realized Alexis was missing. Everyone went silent as they all heard Alexis's clear shrieks coming from the centre platform above them.

A centurion strong-arm held Alexis on the ground, and her hands were tightly clasped together by a pair of stainless steel handcuffs. Pit had armed himself with her Wolf Claws, making this scene all the more heart-pounding.

"Livn' Hell," Pit announced, his voice echoing throughout the entire arena. "You are guilty of committing an act of attempted murder upon Viridi, the goddess of nature-." _No. Stop! She doesn't deserve this!_ "As punishment for your crime, you shall take your soul and your weapon to the Underworld and never return."

Dark Pit couldn't stand to see this happen, and without any hesitation, he flew up the nearest grind rail to the platform and launched himself between Pit and Alexis. The Wolf Claws came down, and Pit realized all too late who it was. Dark Pit took the full force of the blow across his chest, and he tried to stop, but his momentum kept him going and he began rolling toward the edge of the platform. Just before he fell, Alexis broke free of her handcuffs and race after him with tears streaming from her eyes. She caught him as he teetered dangerously over the edge and pulled him onto solid ground.

_'Damn it, Alexis,'_ Dark Pit thought as his vision began to fade in and out. _'Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry over me.'_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The wall of flames separated the two of them, and tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks as she called out to him.

"Pittoo," Alexis cried, feeling her fear threatening to swamp her as the flames blocked her view of her precious angel. There was no response.

After a while, the fire parted and disappeared to reveal hi lying motionless on the ground with three diagonal slashes across his chest.

"No!" Alexis screeched, waking up in a cold sweat, hot tears dripping down onto the sheets of her bed.

Burying her head in her hands, Alexis tried to convince herself that it was all just a dream.

'_He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not_ _dead!' _

The faint chatter from a group of centurions caught her attention, and Alexis looked up to see them gathered around someone, and it seemed as though they were contemplating something important. When they finished, Lady Palutena came in, followed by Pit. Alexis glared at him with such hatred that he stuck quite close to his goddess for fear that she'd attack him at any moment.

"How is he?" Lady Palutena asked the centurions as she approached. "Anything?"

"I'm afraid he's still unresponsive, the head centurion replied.

Alexis tried to get a better look at who they were talking about, but she couldn't see past Lady Palutena.

The goddess heaved an exasperated sigh and turned to leave as the centurions pulled the covers over the person the were talking about. Lady Palutena noticed Alexis was looking at her with a worried glint in her eyes, and she went over to her, trying her best to sound cheerful, knowing she would have to tell her at some point.

"It's good to see you're awake," Lady Palutena said gratefully. "I was starting to fear for the worst."

"Who were you talking about?" Alexis demanded, her tone flat and direct. When Lady Palutena didn't answer, she moved on to a different topic, and it seemed she had a strategy to get the information she wanted to know. "Where's Pittoo? Is he okay?"

Pit watched anxiously as Lady Palutena lowered her head as if in doing so she could avoid Alexis's strategic questions. The goddess looked up when Alexis began to get out of her bed, and before she could think of what to say, it all slipped out.

"Alexis, I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but we may not be able to save Pittoo."


	7. The Family Line Continues

**Chapter 7**

"Come on, Alexis," Diana shouted, trying to pull the bed sheets from her sister's grasp. "Get up! You have to fill in for Pittoo in Light versus Dark!"

"Why don't you fill in for him?" Alexis moaned sleepily through the pillow she'd used to cover her head.

"You know I can't fill in for him," Diana retorted, finally managing to drag her sister out of bed. "I'm assigned to the Light team, and I need to stay with them. Now come on, you need to get breakfast, and if you're not down there in the next five minutes, I'm getting Pit to drag you out of here."

Alexis got up and got dressed faster than she'd expected. The last thing she ever wanted was for Pit to have to drag her somewhere, under any circumstance whatsoever. As she headed through Palutena's Temple on her way to breakfast, she stopped by the infirmary to check up on how Dark Pit was doing. When she saw him lying there, tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened. In an attempt to prevent her death, he had launched himself between her and Pit, taking a full-force attack across his chest. When he'd tried to stop himself, he'd very nearly fallen off the edge, and Alexis had just barely saved him in time.

While she sat there, her gaze couldn't stop going to his chest for some unexplained reason.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Alexis thought in confusion.

_'What's wrong with _him_?'_ Her own voice replied. _'Look closer!'_

And she did. Alexis took a careful look at Dark Pit to find the hidden lie. Well, there was the fact that he wasn't moving, but that was obvious since Lady Palutena had told her he's in a coma. Yet the mention of that now struck her in truth; if he was in a coma, he'd still be breathing. There was the lie, right in front of her; he was dead.

_'No,'_ Alexis thought, sprinting out the door toward the LVD stadium. _'This can't be happening!'_

Shouldering through the double oak doors, Alexis raced for the Light team's armoury, nearly crashing full force into Pit on her way in. He seemed a little dazed, but he quickly defined his situation.

"Alexis," Pit gasped, noticing she didn't have her armour on. "You need to prepare for the match; it's starting in fifteen minutes."

Diana came up behind the angel and looked at Alexis as though she knew exactly what was wrong. She pushed her way past Pit to comfort her sister, but no matter how hard she tried, Alexis wouldn't cease her uncontrolable crying. As Diana shot a quick glance at Pit, they seemed to know it had something to do with the one person that Alexis cared for most of all.

"What happened, Alexis?" Diana asked, wiping away the remaining streams of tears on her sister's cheeks.

"He... He's..." Alexis struggled to find her voice amongst the waves of continuous emotion that were cramming in her throat.

"Come on," Pit insisted. "If you have something to say, just tell us."

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Alexis wailed, burying her head in Diana's shoulder, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

As if she could hear the cry from miles away, Lady Palutena rushed in and looked at Pit with comrprehension as though she had overheard the whole commotion. When Pit nodded, the goddess lowered her head.

_'I never expected this would happen,'_ Pit thought, his own sadness welling up inside him. Sure he despised his twin, but he never thought of wanting to see him dead.

As the realization of the true meaning of Dark Pit's death dawned on him, Pit understood the importance of having his twin around. Without Dark Pit, there would be no more Light vs. Dark, no one to annoy him by calling him 'Pit Stain', nobody to call 'Pittoo', and worst of all, without Dark Pit, there was no true joy in Skyworld.

As Pit sorrowfully followed Lady Palutena to the infirmary, a dark thought crossed the angel's mind.

_'This is all my fault.'_

* * *

When Lady Palutena reached the infirmary with Pit following sadly, she discovered with great dismay that Alexis was right. Dark Pit wasn't breathing, and when she checked for a heartbeat, there was nothing. Even Pit was sobbing by this point, and Lady Palutena couldn't stop herself from shedding a tear. But there were more pressing matters than Dark Pit's death, and they had to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"So, what about Light versus Dark?" Pit asked wearily, his eyes going red from crying.

"The tournament will continue," Lady Palutena replied flatly, pulling the sheets over Dark Pit's head. "Alexis will take his place, whether she likes it or not."

Pit nodded slowly and headed off through the temple. He passed the kitchen and stopped when he saw Alexis. The aroma of pan-fried fish was wafting through the doorway. Pit thought that he could sneak up behind her, but Alexis whirled around, and Pit ducked behind a chair in time to avoid two forks that surely would have pinned his wings to the wall. As Pit cautiously approached her, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alexis murmured, turning back to her meal. "I thought you were another person who wanted to spill out their sympathy for my sake."

Trying hard not to say anything he might instantly regret, Pit relayed Lady Palutena's descision. He waited for an answer, and nearly gasped out loud when she said, "The will of the goddess is my command."

Pit was about to ask her if she was serious when he just barely heard her mutter something under her breath.

**"And my command is the death of the goddess!"**

He tried to ignore this and continued on with what he had intended to ask her.

"You should know more than anyone that I will _never_ deny the chance of being an angel in LVD," Alexis retorted, and rather quickly changing the subject. "Could you get me a knife?"

She pointed to a rack of large knives that seemed quite lethal. Pit went over to the rack and grabbed a smooth one with a fancy handle.

"Thanks, that's perfect," Alexis sighed, placing the golden brown fish onto a large cutting board. She looked over at him. "You wanna try some?"

He hadn't realized it, but he was eyeing the fried fish hungrily, and before the recent event of Dark Pit's death, he'd been on his way to get some breakfast. Pit nodded appreciatively and wnet wide-eyed when tasted a mouthful that Alexis had given him The delicious flavours of the ocean sang on his tongue, along with the strong taste of butter and a slight hint of lemon.

"OW! Damn it!" Alexis screamed.

Looking rapidly to his left, Pit choked on his own scream. Alexis had cut herself along the palm of her hand with the knife, and Pit was desperately hoping that she hadn't done that on purpose. The massive gash was already bleeding heavily, and she was loking at Pit with what he thougth to be panic.

"I'll be right back," Alexis shouted, rushing out of the kitchen and around the corner to the infirmary. "Make sure you save some fish for me, or you're dead!"

Pit took another tender, crispy piece of the fish, and right when he was about to take yet another piece, there was a loud shatter of glass, followed by panicked voices. He raced down the hall to the infirmary, and he noticed in petrified fear that one of the windows was completely broken, and worst of all, Alexis was nowhere in sight. But as he looked closer, a thin trail of blood with the occasional feather lead to the bathroom door. The strange part was that there were a combination of black _and_ white feathers. When he approached the door, he was hesitant, but he gathered up his courage and knocked.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Pit asked, his voice shaking slightly.

The door opened a crack, and Alexis sqeezed out. Her hand was wrapped in bandages, although some blood was visible through the many layers. She quickly closed the door behind her, but Pit caught a glimpse of the blood that covered nearly every surface.

"Do not let anyone in there," Alexis blurted before Pit could ask any questions. "I need to get Diana, and if you open that door, you're explaining this whole situation to Palutena!"

Without another owrd, she sped off through the temple, and when she reached the front door, Pit heard her call out to her sister rather loudly. The front door slammed shut, and the temple fell into an eerie silence. Pit was the only living person in Palutena's Temple, yet as he turned toward the doorway, he could feel a pair of eyes glaring at him with pure hatred. He turned around slowly, expecting to see a reincarnation of Hades, but all he saw was two people that seemed strangely familiar.

The one that was evidently glaring at him had light blue eyes, dark brown hair and she wore a jet-black tunic. The other one had emerald green eyes, blonde hair and the very same snow white tunic as Pit. The two girls reminded him of Alexis and Diana, but there was one thing that sonfirmed they were strangers; they weren't angels!

"Whoever the hell you are; I despise you," the blue-eyed girl said with a low growl rising in her throat, keeping her death glare locked on Pit.

"Kaylein," the green-eyed one snapped, hitting her sister on the shoulder. "You should be nicer to people you don't know!"

"Like I give a damn about his ass, Zoey," Kaylein retorted, still not taking her eyes off the angel. "I _still_ hate him."

"But he's an angel," Zoey complained, walking up to Pit and pointing at his wings, the tips of her fingers barely touching one of the feathers. "I mean, look at his wings; they're beautiful!"

"Hey thanks-," Pit started, but ended in a scream when Zoey pulled out one of his feathers.

"Shut your trap, I'm not talking to you," she said angrily, walking back over to her sister, who had advanced by quite a few paces without Pit even noticing.

Pit was about to go over to Zoey and Kaylein, but he froze when Alexis and Diana stormed in. He straightened up and tensed when everything went silent. Alexis was evidently thinking that he'd opened the door, and there was no doubt about it.

"Featherbrains, I specifically told you _not_ to open that door," Alexis growled at him, giving him a hard slap across the back of his head. "And yet you go ahead and open it anyway!"

Zoey and Kaylein had been discussing amongst themselves, but they stopped when they heard Pit yelp in surprise. Zoey immediately turned, seeing Alexis pinning the angel to the wall, and she said the first thing that came to mind, without even stopping to think about it.

"It's not his fault, Mama!"

As soon as it was out, everything in the room went silent, and Zoey realized what she'd just done.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: Any particular lines in the story that are very important to an event that is going to take place in a chapter far ahead will be underlined, and you will want to literally take note of it. Also, anything in bold lettering is in a foreign language and will be translated in the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Please read and review! I'm still accepting OC's for Light or Dark team Fighters. Send me your information by PM, and I'll see when I can fit them in.**

**12Frida39. XP**


	8. Gone Not-So-Forever

**Chapter 8**

"You should've told me about this!" Pit exclaimed as they headed for the Light vs. Dark stadium.

"Knowing you, Featherbrains," Alexis retorted, not even so much as glancing in his direction. "You would tell Palutena about this without any hesitation!"

Alexis, Pit, Kaylein, Diana and Zoey burst into the Light vs. Dark stadium, and the five of them all stopped when they saw Lady Palutena standing in the lobby, practically waiting for them. For the record, she was extremely shocked to see the new arrivals with them.

"Explain," Lady Palutena demanded, looking menacingly at Alexis and Diana, knowing upon instinct that they were most likely responsible for this.

Before anyone could open their mouth, Zoey and Kaylein both got down on one knee and bowed to the goddess in respect. They got up in unison and said, "Our deepest apologies, Lady Palutena; O' gracious Goddess of Light."

Lady Palutena looked at he two girls in confusion, and then she began to look from them to Alexis and Diana. Zoey and Alexis looke alike, although not exactly, and Kaylein bared such a strikingly near exact resemblance to Diana that it was hard to tell them apart. The goddess came to the conclusion that they were somehow from the same bloodline, but how closely they were related, she didn't know.

"It's not your fault," Diana hissed, but the two girls seemed to ignore her entirely.

"Lady Palutena," Alexis whispered, pulling the goddess aside. "Zoey and Kaylein just barely got away from someone whose name I have sworn to secrecy, but that aside, they need to stay here. If they remain in the skies on their own, they could fall into the hands of the gods, and that could mean the destruction of Skyworld. They can't fall into the wrong hands!"

Lady Palutena hesitated for a while, considering her proposal and shuddering when the thought of Hades destroying Skyworld came into her mind. With a final look at Alexis, she agreed.

"Put 'em back now, Pit!" Zoey screamed, looking into the Dark team's armoury. "I said, put 'em back in that treasure chest, NOW!"

Zoey stormed in, and Alexis ran over to see what was happening. When she reached the doorway, it was highly obvious that Pit was making yet another attempt to steal away with her good pair of Wolf Claws.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Zoey?" Pit replied with a laugh.

Zoey simply stood there, eyeing him smugly, and then without warning, she hollered, "DOG PILE!" and launched herself at Pit.

The whole of the Dark team joined in the attempt to bury Pit before he could escape. It took a while, and the chase extended into the cafeteria, which was joined up by the remainder of the Light team. Within minutes, Pit gave a playful cry of defeat as he was crushed between the two teams. They all created quite a huge pile, with Zoey and Kaylein standing at the top.

"Dark team wins!" Zoey shouted, mimicking the voice of the announcer.

Alexis laughed as Pit groaned painfully beneath the cryshing force of the massive pile on top of him. Kaylein and Zoey looked at each other as if they knew exactly what to say next.

"Livn' Hell!" Zoey screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Murdr'd!" Kaylein shouted, mimicking her sister.

"Pit!" the Light angel moaned loudly from below.

Everyone fell silent as Alexis and Diana leaned against each other, back to back and smiled deviously.

"Exactly!" they called in unison.

As the Light and Dark teams dispersed, Pit slowly got up and the first thing he noticed nearly paralyzed him in fear; Alexis was gone! He checked the Dark team armoury, and as he was going to check on his own team, he saw her in the cafeteria, sitting at one of the tables, entirely alone. Pit walked over to her and sat down. He noticed that she was crying, and he didn't even need to ask why.

"It's all my fault, Pit," Alexis sobbed, looking blankly ahead of her. "I never should have come back to Skyworld. None of this would've happened if I hadn't come back."

Alexis burried her head in her hands and continued to cry. She refused to Dark Pit's death, and she continued to remind herself that he was only hurt. However, no matter how many times she tried to cinvince herself of this, she knew that her efforts were in vain. Secretly, she knew the sooner she would accept it, the better.

"No, Alexis," Pit said soothingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. "If anyone's to blame, it's me."

When Alexis finally stopped crying, she looked up at Pit, who was now slowly coming closer. By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late. He kissed her gently, and part of her wanted to slap him and run for it, but another part just wanted more.

'_I mean, he's close to Dark Pit_,' Alexis thought, closing her eyes. '_So it can't be that bad, can it?_'

As Pit wrapped his arms around her waist, Alexis felt her consciousness slipping. She could hear him shouting at her, but it was useless, and she gave way to everlasting darkness.

* * *

"Lady Palutena!"

Pit was calling for her, and the alarm in his voice scared her. If he was coming to her at this hour, it had to be urgent. Getting up from her dinner, Lady Palutena rushed out into the dim light of the setting sun that seeped through the windows of the temple.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Alexis passed out," Pit breathes, doubling over from his exhausting run. "Along with Diana, Zoey and Kaylein."

For some unexplained reason, every once in a while, the angel kept licking his lips. Lady Palutena had never seen him do this unless there was a heaping plate of food in front of him.

"Are they okay?" Palutena queried as they headed to the infirmary.

"Diana, Zoey and Kaylein are awake," Pit responded. He paused for a moment to lick his lips for the eighth time in a row. "But Alexis still won't respond."

Lady Palutena's heart rate picked up drastically at the thought of what this could mean for her former servant.

'_If I lose her, I'll never forgive myself!_'

* * *

The Spiral Tower loomed before her, and Alexis had to squint to see the top. Through the glare of the sunset, she could distinguish the outline of an angel with their back towards her. Alexis contained her excitement and calmly flew up to the top of the tower. As she landed, the angel turned toward her, and her heart lept with joy.

"It's been some time, Alexis," Dark Pit murmured happily as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "I've longed to see you ever since I left."

Dark Pit walked up to her and brought her into a warm and affectionate hug. She was crying, but this time, it was different; she was happy. Alexis held him tightly, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Come back," Alexis blurted out, her voice no more than a shaky whisper.

"I can't," Dark Pit sighed, looking at her with such longing it nearly broke her heart. "If I had the option, I'd come back without a second thought, but even Hades has to draw the line somewhere."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Alexis sobbed, her voice serious and firm although it wavered while her joy turned to crushing sadness. "I'm not going to lose you forever, Pittoo."

"Take this," Dark Pit demanded as he held out to her an amethyst charm in the form of a small arrow, knowing his time with her was very nearly over. "Keep it with you, and I'll always be in your heart."

At those words, Dark Pit kissed her. Alexis felt all his passion in this action and returned it with heart and soul. When he broke away, a slight hint of a halo began to form over his head. Alexis tried to run forward and hold him one last time, but her feet wouldn't budge, and however much she wanted to cry out to him, her voice failed her ever more. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Alexis looked to the place where Dark Pit had stood just moments ago only to realize he had vanished entirely. Darkness now surrounded her, and closing her eyes, she willed it to forever.

'_Alexis!_'

Diana was calling to her was calling to her, and although her sister seemed far away, Alexis could hear the sadness in her sister's call.

"_Alexis, come on, don't leave me!_" It was a little closer this time.

"Featherbrains took your Wolf Claws!" Diana shouted.

"Where?" Alexis hollered, bolting straight up, making her sister jump. "I'll kick that idiot's fat ass!"

"W-What?!" Pit stammered, looking at Alexis with pure fear.

"Phew," Diana sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "That works."

* * *

The funeral was held that very night, and everyone was in tears. Two centurion strongarms carried the coffin in which they had placed Dark Pit. While people laid roses and other flowers in the coffin, Alexis, Zoey, Diana and Kaylein joined together in a very sorrowful harmony. When everyone had placed a flower in the coffin, Lady Palutena stepped forward and gave a speech, while the centurions lowered their heads in respect, along with the rest of the crowd, the tear-inducing harmony bringing great sorrow to the words of the Goddess of Light.

"Dark Pit was a friend to many of us," Lady Palutena stuttered, her voice shaky from crying. "A fearless leader in the many battles against the Underworld Army, and most importantly of all, willing to risk his life on behalf of those he cared for..."

As others in the crowd stepped up to recount their memories of Dark Pit, Alexis couldn't take it any longer and broke out into endless tears, racing back into Palutena's Temple, having nobody noticed her disappearance other than Pit and Diana.

"Leave her, Pit," Diana warned when the angel began to back away in the direction of the temple. "She needs to face this alone."

As Pit took his place beside her once more, there was a loud thud up ahead. The centurions had dropped the coffin on the ground, and they were staring at it as though it were about to explode. He walked up to them, and sure enough, he discovered why they were petrified in fear. Loud banging was coming from inside the coffin, and with every shudder, deep-voiced screaming followed. Before Pit could reach forward to open the coffin, the top flung open, and everyone fell silent in fear as Dark Pit launched out of it in full spirits.

"Where's Alexis?!"

* * *

The light of the full moon glinted on the blade as she drew it across the old scar on her right side.

'_I have no reason to live__,_' Alexis thought darkly, her sadness replaced by the anguish of having to lose not only her entire family, but her best friend too. The one thing that had thrown it all overboard was when she had lost Dark Pit. He had reminded her so much of her friend, of whom was also her very first love.

The amount of blood on the small knife was enough to make her cringe, knowing it was her own. As the hot, sticky liquid ran down her side and formed a puddle on the ground, Alexis slowly walked toward the edge of Skyworld. She could imagine her friend falling from this very spot, crashing down to the surface to his eminent death. The clouds below swirled as her vision went hazy and just before she fell, she swore she could hear his voice.

"Alexis," Dark Pit called, rushing up to her as she leaned dangerously over the edge. "No, don't jump!"

By the time Dark Pit got hold of Alexis, her eyes were closed, and she had very nearly fallen. He pulled her away from the edge and held her tight. Had he been any later it would've been _too_ late. She was still breathing, but just barely.

When he got up to bring her into the infirmary, Pit and Lady Palutena met him halfway with bandages and a blanket. The moment the bandages and the blanket were wrapped around Alexis, they set off for the infirmary.

'_Hang on, Alexis,_' Dark Pit thought desperately. '_Please don't die on me!_'

* * *

**Also, in Part 2 of The Wandering Angels, there is a character from T.W.A Backstory that will come into play, so you may want to read that story before you continue on to the second part of this one whenever it comes out. I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can, but with school and all, it's getting difficult.**

**The answers to your questions regarding Dark Pit's revival (which I will no doubt drown in) will hopefully be answered in Chapter 9.**

**If you have any questions, you can PM me. ****I'm also DEMANDING that more people send in OC's for Light or Dark Fighters!**

**Enjoy the story! Yours deviously, 12Frida39. X3**


End file.
